joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hulk (Composite)
'Summary' The Hulk is a fictional superhero appearing in American comic books published by Marvel Comics. The character was created by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby, and first appeared in The Incredible Hulk #1 (May 1962). Throughout his comic book appearances, the Hulk is portrayed as a large green humanoid that possesses immense superhuman strength and great invulnerability, attributes that grow more potent the angrier he becomes. Hulk is the alter ego of Bruce Banner, a socially withdrawn and emotionally reserved physicist who physically transforms into the Hulk under emotional stress and other specific circumstances at will or against it; these involuntary transformations lead to many complications in Banner's life. When transformed, the Hulk often acts as a disassociated personality separate from Banner. Over the decades of Hulk stories, the Hulk has been represented with several personalities based on Hulk and Banner's fractured psyche, ranging from mindless savage to brilliant warrior, and Banner has taken control of the Hulk's form on occasion. Banner first transforms into the Hulk after being caught in the blast of the gamma bomb he invented while saving Rick Jones, a youth who had wandered onto the testing range. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 4-B, possibly 3-A to Low 2-C | 4-B, possibly 3-A to Low 2-C | 2-A | 1-A Name: Robert Bruce Banner; The Incredible Hulk; The Green Scar; The Sakaarson; The Worldbreaker Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown at time of death Classification: Human Mutate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-High), Multiple Personalities, Mystic senses (He can perceive spirits and can know if he's being watched as well as feel, hear, and see them), Rage Power, Can create massive shock waves with thunderclaps, As Banner he has a genius intellect that can create incredibly advanced technologies, Can absorb dark magic and dimensional nexus energies to grow stronger, Adaptation (His body has adapted to breathing underwater), Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch energy as if it were solid and tangible), Absorption (Can absorb radiation), Transformation, Information Analysis (Can discern how magical objects work), Reactive Evolution and Self-Power Modification (Gained the ability to see ghosts because he was afraid of his father coming back to haunt him. His powers are directly affected by his psyche. All of his powers are manifestations of his psyche with the Gray, Green, and Normal forms being representative of his ID, Superego, and Ego respectively. Gamma Rays bring out subconscious desires as powers which dictate their capabilities), Power Nullification and Resistance Negation (His radiation negates invulnerability, including invulnerability to Mind Manipulation). Resistance to Matter Manipulation (Tanked the Sonic Vortex from Sonic Assault Rifle, which rearranges molecules on subatomic level) and unwilling teleportation, Resistance to nuclear and radiation-based attacks, Highly resistant to psychic attacks and soul-based attacks, Resistance to Status Effect Inducement, Repellent Forces, Time Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Antimatter Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Absorption, Life Manipulation, Hellfire Manipulation, Chi Manipulation, Pressure Points, Size Manipulation, Transmutation, Petrification, and Possession (Unharmed by a time cancer. Broke through time. Unharmed by Vector’s powers. A ray designed to sedate him had no effect. Unharmed by a power which reverses evolution. Survived a large amount of antimatter, though was blown back. Zzzax could not absorb him. His healing factor can shake off transformations.) | Same as before, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and possibly 8; Immortal Hulk is the result of different death and rebirth of Bruce Banner and The Hulk been through and mostly due to The One Below All.), Transformation (Type 6), Resurrection, Self-Sustenance (Spend an unknown amount of time in space.), Mystic Senses (He can perceive and sense demons, souls, he can know if he's being watched as well as feel, hear, and see them, can smell lies and liars and can sense gamma and guide Bruce to find Doctor Strange.), Intuitive (Represent the repressed mind the domain of the Intuition. Unscientific thought. Mysticism and Magical Thinking. Gut feelings and Hunches.), Senses (Can sense absorbing Man falling without even landing), Biological Manipulation (Can control his Limbs.), Rage Power (Stated to posses a rage that never ends), Absorption (capable of absorbing Gamma, draining Red Hulk and an empowered Sasquatch power turning them to human and absorbing a person into his being.) Non-Physical Interaction (Can touch energy as if it were solid and tangible and touch spirits), Energy Manpulation, Is the opener of the Green Door which leads to the Below All realm, Multiple Personalities, Should have all the abilities of his previous form. Resistance to Soul Manipulation (Mephisto couldn't cure Hulk spiritual infection because The One Below all reside within Hulk.), Mind Manipulation (Mentacle can't get in his mind.), possibly Logic Manipulation (It was stated Hulk represent unreason and despises logic.), Density Manipulation, Lighting Manipulation, Energy Manipulation (Survived planets worth of radiation.) | Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 5, 6 and 10), can control the Green Door Attack Potency: Large Planet Level (Destroyed an asteroid twice the size of Earth) | Solar System level (He has consistently been portrayed as comparable to Thor, and empowered a force field that temporarily halted the Celestial Exitar, who was much larger than the Earth), possibly Universe Level (The combat between Hulk and The Nameless One destroyed the Night-Crawler's entire universe) to Universe Level+ (Managed to one shot Rex Randolph who was capable of rewriting the universe and who defeated Master Order with one attack.) | Solar System level (More powerful than he has ever been as Savage Hulk. Stalemated a serious Sentry), possibly Universe level (Dr. Strange found that because of Hulk's split from Banner, excess energy from an alternate universe was channeling through him that could destroy the universe) to Universe Level+ | Multiverse Level+ '''(With the space gem he was capable of damaging Gamora with the 6 infinity gems, it was stated that she can access the multiverse with only the time gem itself and can create a black hole that destroyed Devondra and the result of the black hole couldn't be stopped by 6 infinity gems.) | '''Outerverse level (He gained power from Geburah, who wield the strength from Above All Others, and he become the archetypal agent of judgement and got strong enough to defeat Brian Banner, including demon army and The One Below All and grow more powerful in hell. After he become one with Bruce, Hulk's existence got questioned where that narrator question if he is The Accuser, Adversary, Khameal, Satan, Geburah or Golachab) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with The Thing) | Unknown. At least Massively Hypersonic,' '''At most '''Massively FTL+' combat speed and reactions (Has consistently kept up with Thor, Gladiator, Hyperion, and Silver Surfer, though lacks quantifiable feats of his own that surpass even Mach 1,000) | Likely Massively FTL+ (Matched The Sentry) | Immeasurable | Unknown Lifting Strength: Class M (Can lift pyramids) | Stellar. Increases exponentially with rage (Capable of supporting the weight of a star, holding tectonic plates together, lifting and throwing mountains, pushed a 10x stronger than normal warrior's madness Thor towards the ground with one arm, separated spheres of matter and anti-matter, etc.) | At least Stellar | Immeausrable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: Large Planet Class | Solar System Class (Capable of creating earthquakes across the entire Eastern Seaboard with a mere footstep, smashing asteroids and planetoids to pieces, has destroyed planets, and broken through planet-moving energies. Physically overpowered Onslaught, and has defeated Thor on various occasions), possibly Universal (Fought evenly with The Nameless One) | Solar System Class, possibly Universal to Universal+ | Multiversal+ | Outerversal Durability: Large Planet level | Solar System level (Among other things, he has withstood magical energy measured as 100 times stronger than Hercules' most powerful blows), possibly Universe Level (Tanked blows from The Nameless One) to Universe Level+. Regeneration makes him extremely difficult to kill, as his healing factor was once depicted as powerful enough to bring his future "Maestro" self back to life from being reduced to powder. | Solar System level (Endured numerous blows from The Sentry), possibly Universe level to Universe Level+ | Multiverse Level+ | 'Outerverse level Stamina: As long as he remains angry, it is virtually limitless. Range: Extended melee range due to his size, thunderclaps can reach up to Kilometers in every direction, by attacking the ground he can reach potential Planetary range. Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: As Hulk, most incarnations are not very bright, but capable of surprisingly clever battle tactics. World War Hulk has adult human - level intelligence and is even more clever in battle. As Banner, he is one of the most brilliant scientists on Marvel earth, rivaling the likes of Tony Stark, and Reed Richards. Banner is recognized as THE premier expert on radiation. Claimed to be one of the eight smartest people on Earth. When in an intelligent stare of mind, he is proficient in martial arts, due to training from Iron Fist. Weaknesses: If he is not sufficiently enraged, he transforms back to Bruce Banner, with only base human stats (although he has shown the ability to maintain the transformation in varying emotional states), and can be KO'd depending on the circumstances. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Thunderclap:' A term used to refer to a large shock wave created by a character with sufficient, superhuman strength violently clapping their hands together. These attacks can be incredibly destructive and lethal, sometimes equaling nuclear bombs or hurricanes. Key: Grey Hulk | Green Hulk | World War Hulk | Immortal Hulk | God of Wrath Feats: *Grey Hulk destroyed an asteroid larger than Earth. *Worldbreaker Hulk destroyed a planet in his clash with Red She-Hulk. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Notable Inconclusives: Category:Characters Category:Christian Higdon's Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Monsters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Superhumans Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Rage Users Category:Geniuses Category:Absorption Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Energy Users Category:Matter Users Category:Flight Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 1